Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to databases and, in particular, to database synchronization.
Description of the Background Art
Relative to a server-class computer system, a mobile device has a relatively slow CPU and relatively slow input/output performance (e.g., for reading/writing database files on media cards). A mobile device also has a relatively small amount of memory (e.g., RAM), which limits the effectiveness of any kind of in-memory database cache, such as a row cache or page cache.
As a result, the time taken for a mobile device to synchronize an initial database from a server can be excessive. CPU and I/O utilization can reach capacity during this time, rendering the mobile device unresponsive for the duration of the initial download. Initial synchronization of a 25 Mb database from a server to a mobile device common in use in 2010 can take upwards of 48 hours, during which time the device is rendered barely usable for its normal functions, such as for placing or receiving telephone calls.
Accordingly, what is desired is a mechanism to synchronize an initial database without excessive resource utilization by the mobile device.